Resident Evil: Strafe City
by FairyTail6542
Summary: Accepting OC's! The popular tourist spot, Strafe City has been infected by zombies and people are stranded there, to fend for themselves. Can these group of people survive the outbreak? Or will the become one of them?


Resident Evil: Strafe City

Chapter 1

**Welcome to my submit an oc Resident Evil series that I will do! I have the main character, Ren and I need more main characters for this series. Only message the requests to me and the list to fill out will be at the bottom. **

Ren sighed, giving out a deep, tuneful noise and held his dark green scarf around his neck with his right hand as he was driving his pick up truck with his left hand. Ren was about to enter Strafe city and didn't focus on to why he was there. He adjusted his dark green jacket and zipped it up halfway on top of his plain red shirt underneath.

Ren was only there to sight see as Strafe City has a abundance of tourist locations. Once he got to the entrance to the city, he noticed it looked completely empty. He didn't know where to go or why no one was outside. All he could tell was it was empty, and silent. He stopped his truck at a gas station and got out to the sound of his light blue converse scratching against the hard street. He got out and closed the door and began to walk to the small gas station named "Strafe Station".

He walked inside and noticed a few people sitting at the tables scattered across the gas station. It was still silent and Ren decided to walk up to a person. So he did and when he got to the nearest one, he looked at him and gasped at the sight of blood and skin tearing from his face. Ren covered his mouth and noticed someone got up on another table.

"Oh god.. Help M-" Ren began as he noticed that person was covered in blood also. He freaked out and noticed everyone else got up and began slowly walking towards him.

Ren ran out to his car but when he got close to there, he noticed those things were in his truck all over and he knew he didn't want to go near those things. He noticed a motel across the street of the gas station and began to jog over there until he saw a huge semi pick up truck screeching over to the gas station at full speed. Ren screamed and jumped as far as he could and heard a mighty explosion behind him, sending him in the air for a millisecond.

He looked up to debris everywhere and a gas station on fire with blown up cars around it. He didn't know what to say, or what to think as this is all happening all of a sudden. "What the fuck is going on here?"

He got enough bravery to stand up and noticed the gash across his arm from debris and his jacket was tore straight down the sleeve, cutting it in half. He ripped off some jacket fabric off his sleeve and covered the gash like a bandage.

"Shit. The entrance to the city is blocked." Ren sighed as he noticed the semi truck's explosion was covering the tunnel to get in and out of the city. He began to walk to the motel and walked across the lonely and empty street only to be noticed by a flashlight. "Hey!" A woman cried out as she was flashing the light on Ren's face. Ren was happy to see someone else alive and walked towards the light that was dimming the closer he got. Once he got to her he noticed she was wearing a skirt that was a little above her knees and a tank top with a shoulder jacket on. He also noticed the pistol on her waist.

"Who are you?" Ren asked, Curious of her answer. She just looked at him and nodded.

"A BSAA agent." She explained as he nodded and held out his hand, trying to hide all of his fear. She smiled and shook his hand. "Megan's my name. Megan Aerba."

"Ren Miles." He nodded and smiled back, relaxing a little bit. She nodded her head once more and pointed the opposite of the motel.

"We have to go to the hospital. It's where the plane is to get us all out of here." Megan explained and pointed to the tallest building in Strafe City. The hospital.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Affiliation (BSAA, Umbrella agent, etc. OPTIONAL):

Weapon of choice (Just name of gun please like, pistol, sniper, etc.):

Bio:

Appearance:

History (If anything important happened that you need to explain):

Reason for being in Strafe City:


End file.
